Kang
| image = File:Kang Menu.png | imagewidth = 184 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Kang | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 5 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Ray Gun (XXIII) Victorian UFO (XXIV) Monetization Liberation Pt. 2 (2015) A Proper Rigellian Thanksgiving Pt. 1 (XXVI) It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christ-Mess Pt. 1 (2017) | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (XXV, 2015, XXVI, 2017) | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 12 | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Aliens | Row 9 title = Voiced by | Row 9 info = Harry Shearer }} 's current unlock message.}} Kang is a limited time character that has been released for the past three Treehouse of Horror Events. Despite the fact that during the Treehouse of Horror XXV he was released for free, his premium payouts remained. He also reappeared in the 4th of July 2015 Event, the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event, A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion and The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. About Kang is a Rigellian from Rigel 7. His sister is Kodos. Together, Kang and Kodos try to take over Earth and are usually seen attacking Springfield, or planning to. and Kodos have a lot of space weaponry at hand and have their own spaceship. They speak the Rigellian language, which, by coincidence, is identical to English. Although they look identical, Kang has a deeper voice than Kodos. Jobs Quotes Costumes *Pirate Kang *Santa Kang Trivia * was the only character to have all of his jobs outdoors. ** He got the job "Drink at Moe's", making him first lose this specificity, but he regained it with the Level 48 update as he lost the task. ** The Treehouse of Horror XXVI takedown update give him an indoor 10 hour job at the Gate to Nowhere, finally removing this special trait of his. * was the only Treehouse of Horror XXIII character who could complete tasks before his reassignment. * was originally a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXIII category, but upon the release of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, he was moved into the Aliens category with Kodos. * 's unlock message was originally "We come in peace, honest!" but then in Treehouse of Horror XXIV it was changed to "We come in peace, for all you know." * Two of 's jobs used to require the Crashed UFO, but was changed in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event to have him just walk around and perform the action. * In the Strut Walk quest, is implied to be a female; when the player is prompted to select women to attend Ned's party, is a character who can be selected to attend. * Despite the fact that is male, he is part of the Premium Female character group. * Occasionally, the player can see Kang flying across their Springfield in a UFO. This only happened during the TOH event that Kang was released in. While Kang cannot be interacted with while flying in the UFO, there is a strange glitch that can occur during the Christmas Event where Kang will blast the Crashed UFO, if he flys over it. * Strangely, Kang can be seen doing this even if he is shown walking around the players Springfield at the same time. * Some players think that the alien in the spaceship is actually Kodos. * In the All My Sober Ladies quest Kang is counted amoung the ladies along with his sister Kodos. * His original unlock message was, "We Come In Peace, Honest!!" Gallery File:Kang Unlock Screen.png | 's unlock screen. File:Kang Unlock.png | 's older unlock artwork, without the glassy look on the dome. File:kang_unlocknew.png | 's newer unlock artwork. File:kangart.png | Artwork. File:kangufo.png| orbiting the player's Springfield. File:kangwinter.png|An odd glitch showing attacking the Ray Gun during the Christmas Event. File:5.png File:Kangbeacon.PNG| deploying beacon. File:Crack the Whip.png| cracking the whip File:Kang running away from puny humans.jpg| running away from puny humans File:KangCook.jpg| reading How To Cook Humans. File:KangHilarium.jpg| drinking Hilarium. File:KangActivating2.jpg| activating the beacon. File:Kang8hour.jpg|8-hour evil laugh. File:KangWhip.jpg| cracking the whip. File:KangDeploy.jpg| deploying the beacon. File:KangProbe.jpg| probing Homer. File:KangSeason.jpg| properly seasoning humans. File:Level 27 Message.png| 's first level up message. File:117.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:158.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:216.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:274.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:332.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:390.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Category:Characters Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Aliens Category:Premium Characters Category:Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Harry Shearer Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Prizes Category:4th July 2015 Event Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Adults Category:Kooks Category:Rigelians Category:Premium Female